dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shovel Knight vs Olimar
Shovel Knight vs Olimar 'is GalactaK's fifty-sixth DBX, featuring Shovel Knight of the eponymous series, and Captain Olimar from ''Pikmin. '''Description Akinator: When I was guessing Shovel Knight, I asked if the person committed mass genocide. There was a yep, and boom, Olimar ladies and gents! I am taking a break from my horrendous situations to just laugh it off. Anyway, I'll stop talking so you can see the battle. Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! FIGHT! Day 1, strange land. Olimar's Hocotate and the Pikmin Onion landed on this strange land. After getting all his pikmin out, he and his group wandered around collecting minerals. On the way, several that weren't red or blue were destroyed by strange forces. Some way ahead, Shovel Knight sprinted along, after another member of the Order of No Quarter. As he did so, it just so happened that Olimar happened to spot him and sent two of his purple pikmin to start subduing this new creature. When Shovel Knight saw them, he pondered curiously over them until they attacked. Instantly afterward, heused his shovel to prise one off and kill it, and shook the other off, before hitting it into a tree. Somehow unaffected, it clambered up into it. In the meantime, Olimar ordered all of his red and blue (or all his remaining) pikmin to defeat this beast. Shovel Knight, seeing them and Olimar, jumped into the air. HERE WE GOOO! Shovel Knight brought his shovel down, cutting one red pikmin clean in two. Two more pikmin ran forward, both red. Shovel knight used the Flare wand to fire a beam of magic at them, but they sent it back at him, causing him to need to jump over and use the dust knuckles to throw them back, followed by several blows from his shovel to finish them off. Olimar ran forward and punched Shovel knight, fazing him slightly, enough time for Olimar to headbutt Shovel Knight onto the ground as several blue pikmin threw him into a nearby lake and leapt in after him. Shovel Knight's armour weighed him down, so he used the propeller dagger to get himself through the water. During this time, he was hit by both pikmin, who he kicked against, trying to stay on course for the mainland as they drove him deeper down. Eventually, he managed to get out, and used a combination of the dust knuckles and the Flare wand to defeat the two pikmin. Shovel Knight: If 'tis a battle you are asking for, 'tis a battle that thou gain'st. He turned around, only to see Olimar with a veritable army of all kinds of pikmin at his disposal. In response to this, he got out his mobile gear, got on top, and sped towards Olimar, running over several blue, yellow and red pikmin. One white Pikmin got onto the gear, only to be kicked off and killed by Shovel Knight. While this went on, Olimar called all his pikmin back to him, picking up a rock pikmin, aiming, and throwing it at Shovel Knight, throwing him off the gear. Shovel Knight got up to get his by fire attack and electric attack after fire and electric attack by a dozen or so red and yellow pikmin. He got out the alchemy coin and threw it at one pikmin as he got up, turning it into gold. Each time it bounced back, with him hitting it with his shovel, and with each ricochet, another pikmin was now gold on the floor. Collecting this up, he didn't notice two flying pikmin until they lifted him up, allowing olimar to hit him with a purple pikmin, stunning him. Olimar then ran up, calling for all his pikmin to attack at once. He attacked too, and each attack seemed to weaken Shovel knight more and more. Eventually, he stopped feeling dizzy and got out the war horn. One blow from it, and several pikmin were thrown up into the air. Shovel Knight: Thou art not as powerful as one would hope. He fired a throwing anchor into the air, destroying several pikmin. He finished several more off with his shovel, but several still managed to hit his legs, sending him to the floor. he got up to use his shovel to pogo stick on several pikmin, killing them all instantly. he then used his Flare wand to obliterate several yellow pikmin and the dust knuckles to deal with the remaining red. Finally, only two white pikmin and a few purple and rock pikmin were left. Shovel Knight dashed forward and his gear came back, running over and killing one white pikmin. Shovel Knight leapt on and implaed the white pikmin and both purple pikmin, killing them both. Desperate to succeed in defeating this beast, Olimar threw two rock pikmin under the gear, throwing it to the ground. Shovel Knight got up as the rock pikmin attacked. They hit his armour in several places, causing massive damage, but each one was then thrown away by Shovel Knight's shovel. Olimar, with no escape route left, tried running, but Shovel knight kept pace and leapt above Olimar, bringing his shovel down on his helmet, breaking it and allowing oxygen in. As Olimar fell down, gasping for breath, Shovel Knight fired one last shot from his flare wand, incinerating the agonised Olimar. Conclusion (cue The Inner Struggle (Tower)- Shovel Knight) This game's winner is: Shovel Knight! Trivia * This is GalactaK's first battle to feature a Shovel Knight ''or ''Pikmin ''character. '''Next Time' Wario wah-nders onto the next DBX!Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs indie Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:GalactaK Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Completed DBX Fights